


Size Does Matter

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/M, Penis expansion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Brandish convinces Lucy to make a move on Natsu and get him into bed, but deciding that the two are a little shy she takes it upon herself to spice things up a bit.Contains: Lemon, Breast Expansion, Ass Expansion, Penis Expansion





	Size Does Matter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Just some fun Fairy Tail Sexy Stuff with Lucy, Brandish and Natsu**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Lucy was blushing like mad, she couldn’t believe that she really let Brandish convince her to do this, to make a move on Natsu, but she was too nervous to try alone so Brandish invited herself a long to provide some "support". The two were standing in her apartment in their underwear with Natsu, the boy somewhat embarrassed but also aroused by the two ladies and the “Surprise” they were going to be giving him.

“Do you like this Natsu?” Lucy asked.

“That boner makes me think he does.” Brandish laughed putting an arm around Lucy’s waist “Let’s give that boy a real show.”

“OH!” Lucy gasped a bit as she felt a tightness in her chest.

“Whoa!” Natsu gasped as he saw both Brandish and Lucy’s bra’s overflowing with breast tissue.

“Brandish!” Lucy moaned as their breasts pushed together “HMM!”

Lucy heard a hook on her bra snap, the garment struggling to contain her bosom.

“Come on bigger is better.” Brandish giggled “Besides he looks to be enjoying it.”

Lucy looked over and saw Natsu was seemingly engrossed watching her and Brandish get bigger, his boxers sporting a sizable erection tent. Lucy could feel the embarrassment coming on as she heard another hook snap, her bra on its last legs. Brandish’s tits weren’t staying out of the fun either, the strapless top she usually wore could be hear popping stiches as her breasts filled with size and softness.

“Ha…ha…HAA!” Lucy gasped as her bra strap snapped, the undergarment flying off her allowing her now watermelon sized breasts to jiggle freely.

“HMMM!” Brandish took a deep breath and her top split op “HAA!”

Natsu’s eyes were wide as he was able to get a full up front few of the duo’s glorious mounds. Lucy was obviously embarrassed and blushing but Brandy could only laugh at the two.

“These are nice and all.” Brandish smirked standing with Lucy “But Natsu strikes me as a bit more of an ass man.”

“HAA!” Lucy felt her panties suddenly get tighter “Brandish!”

Of course the green haired woman just laughed as she turned Lucy around so Natsu could get a good view of their expanding asses, panties stretching as their cheeks got fuller and plumper. Lucy was moaning a bit as the undergarments dug into her skin.

“So Natsu what do you think?” Brandish asked hugging Lucy from the front.

The girls breasts smushed together as Lucy’s face was a red as Erza’s hair, Brandish reached around and cupped Lucy’s pillow rear.

“Well, this tushy good enough for ya?”  she smirked shaking Lucy’s butt cheeks.

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered a bit in his stunned state.

“Hmm.” Lucy smiled at the compliment as she and Brandish moved before Natsu and took his pants down.

Lucy was a little surprised at seeing Natsu’s cock for the first time.

“Not bad.” Brandish gave it s few pumps “Hmm? Something wrong Lucy.”

“It’s just…” Lucy couldn’t believe say was about to say this out loud “I kinda always imagined it’d be…well…bigger.”

Natsu wasn’t by any means small, a solid 7 inches hard with good girth and healthy full testicles.

“Heh.” Brandish snickered a bit “Well good thing I’m here then.”

“UGH!” Natsu grunted in a bit of discomfort.

Lucy’s eyes slowly went wide as she saw Natsu’s genitals were growing before her very eyes. Inches of length were added on as was extra girthyness, his balls dropped from their new weight as they grew even fuller and heavier.

Lucy was nearly drooling as Natsu stood before her now sporting a cock the size of his forearm and two balls the size of overripe mangos.

“No reason to keep the poor boy waiting.” Brandish snapped Lucy out of her trance “Let’s give him what he wants.

Lucy reached out, swallowed her nerves and started stroking Natsu’s cock, the dragon slayer groaning almost instantly, a throaty pleasured sound shaking Lucy to her core. One hand was barely enough to cover the girth so Lucy was using two to pump the shaft while giving it long sexy licks to cover it with her lubricating saliva.

Brandish on the other hand was giving her affection to Natsu’s ballsack, rolling it in her hands, kissing it and making sure they were preparing plenty of sweet cream.

“Lucy.” Natsu grunted as Lucy slapped his cock against her face.

“Natsu.” She blushed and licked her lips.

The boy smirked a bit as he turned his hips, his monster rod swinging and slapping Lucy across the face.

“HMM Natsu.” Lucy let out a moan “Do it again…cock slap me with your monster.”

Natsu was a little confused at first put shrugged, placing one hand on the base to stabilize it he started swinging his hips and slapping Lucy across the face with his cock. The girl giggled as her cheeks were whacked with her lover’s dong. Soon though that died down and Lucy got back to work.

Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth as wide as she could and started to down his rod, gagging almost instantly at the sheer size of this shlong. Natsu was groaning loudly as Lucy gagged and got at best a third of his huge monster into her mouth, that wasn’t the only reason he was getting turned on more and more, down below Brandish had her mouth open wide, his ballsack dipped into her mouth, providing suction on the large gonads.

“Oh shit.” Natsu grunted “You two…”

“HMGH GURK!” Lucy gagged trying to suck down more of his cock, feeling it twitching in her mouth “HAA!”

Lucy was forced to break for air and at the same time Natsu finally lost it, blasting out streams of cum that slathered her face in a white snowy coat.

“Nice mask.” Brandish giggled as Lucy wiped herself off.

“Haha.” She rolled her eyes in response before pushing Natsu onto the bed.

Lucy straddled Natsu’s waist, her large rear smothering his huge rod.

“I hope I can take this whole thing.” She gulped before aiming and slowly pushing the rod in “GAH!”  
It was painful for a few moments as Lucy’s walls adjusted to the sheer size of Natsu’s junk put soon she was firmly impaled and ready to start riding him. Both lovers moaned a bit as they started rocking, Lucy’s ass clapping as she made love to Natsu, the boy grunting and moaning with her as waves of tender pleasure were zapping through his nerves. Brandish just watched the two, a playful smirk on her lips as the lovers moaned.

Natsu was loving this, his eyes glued to Lucy as she started to moan more and more, louder and louder. He couldn’t believe how sexy she looked, especially her huge breasts, speaking of which they were starting to look bigger, like bigger than what Brandish had made them before, that’s when he noticed they were growing again, larger and larger till they were smothering his chest, Lucy still moaning and riding his cock as her breasts encroached on him.

Natsu reached out and squeezed the now beanbag sized breasts, Lucy’s cushy bum still smacking against his crotch a bit as she rode his cock. Natsu had always been a tit man, and he always loved Lucy’s but now they were just utterly massive and he could barely control himself, hands digging into her monster boobs, tongue licking her dinner plate sized nipples.

“Natsu!” Lucy screamed “I-I can’t I’m gonna….HAAAA!”

Natsu grunted as he felt Lucy’s warmth grip down onto him, trying to pull every last drop of his cum out.

“RAAUUUGG!” Natsu let out a loud groaning yell as he joined Lucy in cumming, pumping shot after shot of hot jizz into her, the excess creampied out the sides.

“Did you two kids have fun?” Brandish teased

“HMM!” both hummed as they kissed a bit.

“Alright, I’ll turn you back to normal now.” She smiled.

“WAIT!” they both gasped.

* * *

 

**A Few Weeks Later**

The streets of Magnolia were full of chatter as they parted to let two mages passed. At this point Natsu and Lucy were used to the staring, after all it’s hard to miss a woman with breasts like couch cushions and a man who looks like he has a third leg.

The two didn’t care though, they walked hand in hand proudly displaying the assets they had magically acquired, both content to have these super-sized parts for the satisfaction of their lover. If anything...they both secretly hoped Brandish might visit them again.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
